This invention relates to a video printer, which permits pictures, slides and projector images to be video printed and displayed on television for enjoyment.
A video printer is well known in the art, in which an image projected from a projector onto a front screen is reflected by a mirror surface to be coupled to a side lens for video printing on a video tape with a video camera.
With this kind of prior art video printer, however, only images from a projector can be video printed on video tape, and it was impossible to video print pictures, drawings and slides on video tape.
In the light of this circumstance, the inventor developed and applied for patent a video printer, which also permits video printing of pictures, drawings, etc. on video tape.
This video printer further permits video printing of a title of image provided by the projector on video tape, so that it is very convenient. However, its structure is such that a mirror is inserted into and withdrawn from the box at an end thereof. Therefore, excess light enters the box to have adverse effects on the sharpness or clarity of image produced. In addition, it is impossible to video print slides on video tape.